goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Inuko's sleepy feet worship
Cast *Salli as Ms. Inuko *Kimberly as Keith Inuko and Logan Inuko Transcript *(Challenge Island, Japan, September 24, 2014) *was sun and clouds around the Inuko residence as the Challenge Island Kindergarten teacher Ms. Inuko was walking on her porch and looking at the distance of her road. Her two permanently adopted sons Keith and Logan, both age 8 were happily returning home so they could rake the leaves. *Ms. Inuko was waiting for the two to get to the house she looked up at the sky and noticed that it wasn’t going to rain, the temperature is 73 degrees Fahreinheit and that was going to be a good time. *so lovely and warm out here today,” said Ms. Inuko as she continued to look at the sky. *then decided to sit down on her chair which was in the frontyard. As she sat down on her chair Ms. Inuko saw two figures from the left of her 3 story house heading for this direction where she was sitting at. *was Keith Inuko and Logan Inuko. Ms. Inuko happily smiled as her two 8 year old permanently adopted sons arrived home after seeing Monsters University at the Benesse Cinemas with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends. *happy that you two enjoyed a good time seeing Monsters University,” said Ms. Inuko happily. *Inuko and Logan Inuko nodded but then Amy was looking around the area and noticed that their dad wasn’t around. *mom where’s dad?” Keith Inuko asked. *Inuko looked up at the 2ne floor of the house because she was looking at the master bedroom because she knew the reason. *Keith and Logan, your dad is still sleeping but I would like to take you inside and wait for him to wake up,” said Ms. Inuko. *both nodded as Ms. Inuko, Keith Inuko and Logan Inuko went inside. Keith Inuko and Logan sat down together on the couch as Ms. Inuko was going to go inside the kitchen to get some tea for the both of them. *inside the kitchen Keith Inuko and Logan Inuko started happily talking about who could do the best foot worship. This wouldn’t be something they could talk about but something they just felt like doing. But Keith Inuko had an idea. *why don’t we worship our mom's feet. Her fur is very soft” said Keith. *how Keith?” said Logan Inuko. *Inuko smirked because he had a plan to do it. Ms. Inuko came back a few minutes later with a tray with three cups of tea in it. She placed it on the table and was going to take a cup so she could drink as did Keith Inuko and Logan Inuko. *Inuko sprayed air freshener and Ms. Inuko didn’t notice it. Once Ms. Inuko smelled the sweet scent of apple air freshener, she started feeling her eye lids started dropped as she dropped her tea and fell on the floor. *what did you do?” Keith asked as he walked over to Ms. Inuko. *worry Keith she’s just asleep. Now let’s get started.” *Inuko and Logan Inuko picked Ms. Inuko up from the floor as they placed her on the couch and placed her feet on the table. Then they both removed Ms. Inuko's pink shoes and then her white socks to show her feet. *Inuko moved closer to her left foot as Keith Inuko moved closer to her right foot and then they started licking up and down her feet. Both of their eyes widened as they continued to lick up and down Ms. Inuko’s feet because they liked it. *started licking up and down faster because they couldn’t get enough of their permanently adoptive mother's feet because her feet actually tasted like chocolate. Keith Inuko and Logan Inuko smiled happily as they continued to lick up and down her feet. *continued for an hour as they still kept licking up and down Ms. Inuko's feet really fast. Ma. Inuko's mouth moved a little but she still slept as Keith Inuko and Logan Inuko continued to lick up and down her feet. *stopped for a minute as they started licking in between her toes and they really liked doing that more. Keith Inuko stopped licking in between Ms. Inuko's five toes on her right foot as he started to suck on her toes instead as Logan Inuko stopped licking in between Ms. Inuko's toes on her left foot and began sucking on them too. *I like this a lot,” thought Keith Inuko as he and Logan Inuko continued to suck on Ms. Inuko's toes. *Inuko however continued to lick in between Ms. Inuko's toes because he was saving to suck on Ms. Inuko's toes last. Logan Inuko then placed his tongue on Ms. Inuko's toe as he started licking up her toe several times and he liked it. *Inuko giggled a little as she was sleeping but it still didn’t wake her up as Keith Inuko continued to suck on her toes and Logan Inuko continued to lick on her toe and lick in between her toes and they liked it. *hour and 50 minutes passed as Logan Inuko and Keith Inuko went back to licking up and down her feet but this time they licked up and down her feet slowly. They were enjoying it because Ms. Inuko wouldn’t know because she was sleeping. *Inuko happily blushed in her sleep. Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos